Best Heart Ever
by Natsu-and-Lucy-forever15
Summary: Sequel to Best Prank Ever: "...And right now, Juvia is avoiding Gray, while Gajeel is trying to make things right again?" Gajeel continued his nodding, Juvia joining in. "Wow Gajeel! I didn't know you had a heart!" When Gajeel decides to fix the problem between Gray and Juvia with a little help from Natsu. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN A CARING GAJEEL, CONFUSD NATSU, GRUIVA, GALE AND NALU


**A/N: Guess who made a sequel to Best Prank Ever? Haha, me! Anywho, I just caught up to the manga in Fairy Tail... I'm feeling so much... FEELINGS! I'm like so conflicted right now! I really don't know how to feel about those chapters. And to top it all off, I just read the latest chapter in the fanfiction We Grew Up (made by Shilostories) and I got all sad and stuff. I dont want to spoil it for anyone, but you should read it! It's really good! Enough of my rambling! But I suggest you read Best Prank Ever before you read this so you can have a better understanding :3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, those latest Chapters might've... I don't know... Ugh!**

* * *

Two Days Later

"Great!" Gray shouted at Gajeel, "Now my chances with Juvia are ruined!" The pair was at the guild, arguing about something actually important. "Iron Mutt! You told me she wasn't going to be there!"

"That's because, Ice shit, that's what she told me!" Gajeel shouted.

"Well obviously, you were wrong because, guess what? She was there!"

"You calling me stupid, Ice princess?!"

"Well I'm not calling you smart! That's a fact!"

Mira, Cana, Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna watched as the two bickering, finding it slightly amusing. "Levy!" Levy looked as to where the voice came from, being met up with a barrel of booze. "Gray's trying to steal your man!"

Levy blushed and puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms over her oddly small chest, "I don't like him!" Mira rolled her eyes and Lucy shook her head. Lisanna had a thoughtful expression on her face, "What couple name would you call them?"

"Gray and Gajeel?" asked Levy. Lisanna nodded her head, still in deep thought.

"….Hmm…Graga…..?" Mira said slowly, not sure if she liked the name.

"Ohh! What about Greel?" Lucy said perkily, jumping up and down in her seat. Mira smiled and nodded her head. Lisanna put two thumbs up and Levy rolled her eyes.

"How did we even start talking about this?" Levy asked a little paranoid and irritated. _'She's jealous…' _Cana thought as she glared at Gray and Gajeel. "Cuz they look like an old married couple with all of their nonsense bickering."

"Wonder what there fighting about anyway…." Lisanna mumbled.

"You know what dib shit?" started Gray said, stripping his shirt off, "I don't give two shits about the topic anymore!" He threw his shirt on the floor furiously and stomped out of the guild.

Gajeel sighed, _'Fuck. It is my fault…-Wait, what the hell did I just think?' _"I need to get out of the guild more often… there nakama thing is getting to my head," he muttered. "Now where the hell is water women?" He looked around the guild in search of Juvia. _'The fuck- is she not here?' _He looked around the guild some more, but couldn't find her. He shrugged and walked over to the bar.

"Hi Gajeel," mumbled Levy, a noticeable blush on her cheeks. Gajeel grunted in response and turned to Lucy, "Bunny girl, you seen Juvia around?"

"Uhh, actually no. I haven't." Gajeel was about to turn when, "Wait, why do you call me bunny girl?" Everyone at the table seemed interested in the sudden topic.

"….Because I want to?" Honestly, he didn't know why himself.

Lucy frowned at him and Levy shot up an eyebrow, "So you're telling me, the reason you call me Shrimp, and Shorty… It's because you want to?"

"No, it's the same reason why Salamander calls Bunny girl 'Luce' or whatever crap he calls her, because he liik….." Everyone's eyes widen as he continued his sentence. Gajeel stopped talking and awkwardly coughed, "Any way… so none of you know where Juvia is?"

"Juvia's in the storage room with Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. I asked her to help me out while I'm serving the people out here." Mira chirped in her sweet voice. Gajeel nodded his head and walked towards the storage room. When he went inside the room, Mira, Lucy and Lisanna started squealing and jumping up and down. Levy had her head on the table, covering her blush and Cana smirked at how embarrassed she was. "And you said you didn't like him," teased Cana.

"Juvia! Where the hell are you?" Gajeel yelled as he entered. The first person he saw was Natsu. "Salamander, where is water women?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care. I just wanna leave!" wailed a bored Natsu.

"Why the hell are you in here anyway?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu thought for a moment, "… Well two reasons. One, because Mira said she would give me money, and I need to buy something important for Lucy. Two, because Carla finally agreed to go on a date with Happy and Wendy and I are chaperoning."

Gajeel raised brow, "What are you planning to get for bunny girl?" _'And who goes out on a date that's in a storage room…?_

"…" Natsu's cheeks were tinted in pink as he looked away from Gajeel.

Gajeel smirked, "Is the great Salamander who has enough balls to call out the all mighty Titania Erza, afraid to answer a question?"

"Pssh! As if!"

"Then what are you getting for bunny girl?" Gajeel repeated himself.

Natsu huffed, "It's none of your business"

"Whatever, dibshit, have you seen Juvia around?"

"Why? You gonna make out with her?" Natsu said, imitating smooching sounds.

"No, why are you soo good at that? You make out with the air and pretend its bunny girl?"

"Why pretend if I can do it to the real thing?" Gajeel rolled his eyes at that response.

"Yes cause that's why you're in here and she's out there right?"

"…Can I help you iron mutt?" Natsu asked, annoyed of his negativity.

"I need to find Juvia." Gajeel muttered, growing impatience.

Natsu eyed Gajeel for a moment and sighed, "Not that I care, but why do you seem upset? Is something bothering you?"

Gajeel sighed and shook his head, "No. And if something was bothering me, why would you care?

"I don't, I was just curious," explained Natsu. "Did you confess to Levy and she rejected you?!"

Gajeel blushed and swung a fist straight at Natsu's nose, "I DON'T LIKE SHORTY!"

Natsu stumbled back words and fell on his butt. He felt under his nose and felt liquid; he was bleeding. He shot back up to his feet and grabbed Gajeel's shirt, "YEAH YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T LIKE HER! THAT'S WHY YOU FUCKING PUNCHED ME IN THE NOSE FOR NO GOOD GOD DAMN REASON, RIGHT!?"

Gajeel stared at Natsu for a moment, "I punched your nose because you nose looked so punchable."

Gajeel's reason only mad Natsu madder, "You looking for a fight, tin can?"

"Bring it, flame torch!"

"Gajeel, Natsu, Juvia doesn't think it's a good idea to fight in the storage room." Juvia said, holding a box full of papers, glass stuff, and colored stamps.

Gajeel pushed Natsu aside and walked to Juvia, "Hey, why are you avoiding Gray."

"…Juvia's not avoiding Gray-sama…" stammered Juvia. Natsu cocked a brow up confused as to what was going on. No one filled him in about the prank…

"Juvia, we could fight about this all day, stop avoiding Ice shorts!"

"Juvia said she isn't avoiding Gray-sama! Juvia just doesn't want to be near him!"

"Bitch! That's the same thing as avoiding! Why are you avoiding him anyway?"

"Juvia is still sad about what happened two days ago…" Juvia said, looking down.

Natsu looked at both of them, a dumbfounded look on his face. Gajeel thought for a moment, then remembered the prank, "Listen water women, I told popsicle pants to flirt the bunny girl so Salamander would get jealous." **(A/N: Wow! He has a lot of nick names for everyone!)**

"…Hold the fucking phone." Natsu interrupted their argument, startling Juvia. Gajeel looked at Natsu. _'Oh yeah, he was here too' _he thought. Natsu pointed an accusing finger at Gajeel, "You're behind Gray and Loke flirting with Lucy?"

Gajeel shock his head at Natsu, "No. I'll admit I'm behind ice pants flirting with bunny girl, but I had nothing to do with playboy flirting with her."

Natsu slowly nodded, "So let me get this straight," he started, "Gajeel told Gray to flirt with Lucy." Gajeel nodded and Juvia winced at the memory. "Gray and Loke ended up flirting with her, driving me over the edge." Gajeel continued his nodding and Juvia mumbled a low yes. "And right now, Juvia is avoiding Gray, while Gajeel is trying to make things right again?" Gajeel continued his nodding, Juvia joining in. "Wow Gajeel! I didn't know you had a heart!"

Gajeel blushed and aimed to punch Natsu again, "Shut up!" Natsu easily dodged it and smiled, but the smile on his face slowly faded when something crossed his mind. _'This is my fault… if I hadn't been so 'dense', as people say, they probably wouldn't even pull this prank on me and Gray would finally confess to Juvia…'_

Natsu sighed and walked next to Juvia, "Hey, I don't think you should be mad at Gray…"

Gajeel and Juvia stare at Natsu in shock. "What?"

"You-You said Gray's name…" Juvia muttered.

"So…?"

"You never call him Gray!" yelled Gajeel.

"Well yeah cause this is serious! Listen Juvia, you shouldn't be mad at Gray. When Lucy and I kissed, I could hear him chasing you around and yelling how he loved you. Why don't you believe him?"

Juvia looked down and a sob escaped from her lips. "Gray-sama pays more attention to love rival than Juvia…" she choked out. Gajeel felt slightly bad for her and started to awkwardly pat her head.

Natsu was about to laugh at how messed up that looked, but played it off as a cough, "Juvia! Lucy and Gray aren't compatible! Not the way you guys are! I mean- you guys did a Unison Raid together! You made him bread that had his face on it! Yes, it is kinda disturbing when you think about it, but as Lucy would put it, it's 'cute'." Juvia lifted her head up, "You really think Gray-sama loves Juvia?"

Gajeel nodded as Natsu started to gag. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I smell Gray… and he smells like he's been on a train…." Natsu said, now lying on the floor, clenching his stomach.

"Gray-sama's here?! Oh Juvia has to look presentable for him!" Juvia said, rushing out of the Storage room, into a bathroom.

Lucy soon rushed in, "What's wrong? Juvia told me Natsu wasn't feeling well!"

"… He said he smelt transportation?" Gajeel said, unsure. Lucy rolled her eyes and kneeled near Natsu and started to pet his hair. Gajeel walked backwards towards the door. When he was out of the room, he looked if he could see Juvia and Gray. He found Gray, but he couldn't find Juvia. _'Tsk, she must still be the bathroom.' _"Hey Ice shorts!" he called out.

Gray turned around and he was wearing a tux! Gajeel stared at him for a solid minute before he started laughing. "Shut up silver ware!"

Natsu and Lucy came out of the storage room and saw Gray. Natsu immediately started laughing and Lucy giggled, "Gray, you look nice. Hope you don't strip."

Gray rolled his eyes at Lucy and went up to the laughing dragon slayers, "Ok laugh it up…"

"Hey Gray," Lucy started, still giggling, "why are you dressed up so fancy anyway?"

Gray smirked, "Making sure Juvia isn't going to avoid me anymore."

Natsu and Gajeel stopped laughing. "Oh yeah ice shit, Salamander talked to Juvi-"

"I don't need your taunting and teasing, Gajeel and Natsu. I'm going to confess on stage so she can't avoid me." Gray said all logically.

"No, frosty the snowman, I talked to-" Natsu started but was interrupted by Gray.

"I said I don't care about you taunting and teasing! Anyway, I'm going on stage. Later." Gray waved them off and waked towards the stage.

"… Well isn't he a little cocky bastard…" Natsu muttered.

Gajeel smirked, "Oh well, guess we can just laugh at his performance cuz he's confessing in front of the entire guild…"

Natsu looked at Lucy, "Hey, you should tell Mira to video tape this or something…"

Lucy smiled and nodded, "MIRA! Get your video recorder or your camera! Some Gruiva is about to happen!" Mira nodded and went off squealing about babies and what not.

Natsu tilted his head in confusion, "Gruvia?"

Gajeel nodded, "Yeah its Gray and Juvia."

Natsu was about to ask how he knew that when Gray made it on the stage. Everyone looked at Gray, wondering why he was up there. "Uh… Hey," Gray said into the microphone. Mira was jumping up and down excitedly with her camera. Natsu and Gajeel were holding back there laughter and Lucy stood there smiling. "Have you guys seen Juvia?"

As soon as he said that, Juvia come out of the bathroom, her tearstain cheeks perfectly pale. "Juvia!" Juvia looked at the stage and say Gray in a fancy tux.

Juvia blushed hard, "G-Gray-sama!?" Gajeel whispered something in Natsu's ears. Natsu smirked and nodded, grabbing Lucy's hand as both of them went their separate ways. Gajeel ended up towards the light switch, flipping them off. The guild started murmuring stuff like Who turned the lights off? Why is Gray on the stage? Gray hasn't stripped? It's a miracle!

Natsu and Lucy were where the spotlights were. They smirked at each other as they both controlled their own spotlight machine. Lucy pointed the spot light on Juvia as Natsu did the same to Gray.

"Uh… anyway, Juvia, I'm really sorry for what happened two days ago. I really wasn't flirting with Lucy because I wanted to; I did it because of a prank Gajeel wanted to pull on Natsu. Juvia… you're the one that I love…." Thousands of aww's echoed around the guild as Mira fainted. Juvia's face was beet red with tears of joy in her eyes, "Gray-sama…"

"And Juvia," Gray said, staring straight into her eyes, "I mean it." Gray took a deep breath as he pulled a bunch of flowers from his tux, "So Juvia Loxar, Will you be my girlfriend?"

Juvia's eyes widen and she blushed 100x harder (if that was even possible). The entire guild went silent, anticipating her answer. Minutes past and Juvia still didn't answer. Gray started to worry and Mira started crying. "Yes… yes Gray-sama," Juvia said, nodding her head, out of her shock.

Gray sighed in relief and smiled while Mira grabbed Lisanna and started to dance. Juvia ran up to the stage, Lucy's spotlight following her, applause and catcalls echoing throughout the guild. When Juvia made it on stage, she leaped up onto Gray, pulling him into a hug and pressing her lips on his. Gray gladly returned the kiss and hug, making Mira faint once again.

Cana smirked, "You go Juvia!"

Levy smiled at the couple, "Gruvia all the way!"

"Ice shorts! Get a room!" Yelled Gajeel.

"Public confessions are so manly!"

Lisanna went behind the bar counter and grabbed Mira's notebook. She flipped it open and crossed off the name Gruvia and Nalu.

"Gray! Take good care of her! Ya hear?" Laughed out Lucy.

Natsu looked at Lucy, "Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry my confession wasn't…romantic…" Natsu said, looking away from Lucy. Lucy smiled, "Sure it wasn't romantic, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She leaned towards him and placed a sweet kiss on his cheeks.

But I have to agree with Natsu, who would've known Gajeel had a heart?

* * *

**Mhmm... yeah, I'm not so happy with that ending but whatever. I want to thank BloodyRose2016 for requesting and beta-ing(?) this story! I also implied that there might be another sequel...**


End file.
